


The Devil Wears Lace Stockings

by risokura



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth's stockings are really nice though, Edelgard is GAY, F/F, Office Shenanigans, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risokura/pseuds/risokura
Summary: Edelgard had a thing for stockings... namely the ones on her new assistant, Byleth. AU. Edelgard/Byleth.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 12
Kudos: 247





	The Devil Wears Lace Stockings

**Author's Note:**

> Quite possibly the filthiest thing I've ever written. Enjoy.

_The Devil Wears Lace Stockings_

* * *

Edelgard von Hrsevelg was not a woman to be fucked with.

She has taken her deceased father’s company from the edge of disrepair and built it up at the age of eighteen to stand imposingly at the heart of Enbarr; demanding to the people of the city that they paid her the respect she was due. She would drain the swamp of its rats and rebuild her family’s legacy as she saw fit. They had called her crazy when she sat in her father’s old leather chair in his executive meeting room and _fired_ the entire board of directors in one fell swoop.

She stood her ground in her two very black, very _red,_ nearly five inch Louboutins and told them to get the fuck _out._ Well, Edelgard had been more eloquent than that. Years of finishing school had taught her enough social etiquette to bless her with a seething tongue that dripped with venomous sweetness. The room of bedraggled old men had stared at her, mouths agape in horror. She had to be mistaken, she was going to destroy this company. What of their severance packages? The projects they were currently working on? Edelgard had scoffed, _severance package_? They had embezzled enough money from her father over the years. They had enough money to throw around like the fools that they were.

After bringing Hubert into the fray—really he just took over for his father after Edelgard’s brazen act—the two of them worked tirelessly together to set things right. She brought new talent into the office and breathed fresh air into the stuffy old doctrines that had plaguing the company for years. Sleeping was for the weak, she had things to do. And she saw to it everyday as she walked through that office at 8AM every morning. Every time she waltzed past everyone in those five inch Louboutin heels. She was out for blood, didn’t they understand?

The beginning had been rough, she wasn’t going to lie. What in the world did an eighteen year know about running a multi-million dollar company? Albeit a failing one at first, but one worth millions nonetheless. She would never vocalize her weakness to Hubert, the times when she questioned her previous decisions or her current ones.

Probably the hardest job in the office had been finding a person who was competent enough to handle the burden of being her executive assistant. She had gone through _five_ in the past couple of years. Her first one hadn’t been bad ... until she caught her sexually harassing Hubert during the Christmas party one year. The next one had a mental breakdown on her second day of the job, the third had a nasty little case of the sticky fingers. Her fourth? Mildly competent at best, she quit when Edelgard had vaguely insulted her state of dress in some way or another and the fifth... her best and last—was pregnant. Giving up a job to take care of a _child_? She had almost rolled her eyes at the thought.

And yet, deep down, perhaps she envied the girl. She looked so happy waddling around the office with that protruding belly of hers. Always talking about her husband this, her family that. There was no room for romance in these walls or Edelgard’s life. They had a business to build, an empire to uphold. The only family Edelgard possessed was that vagrant she claimed for a stepbrother, Dimitri, up in Faerghus. And even then, they weren’t close.

Anyway, Hubert has been searching tirelessly for a replacement and Edelgard hoped that this one stayed, for a _very long time._ She was tired of these kittens... these flighty women that kept coming into her life. She needed someone who was dauntless and committed to their work. She needed them to eat, breathe and _live_ this, twenty four hours, seven days a week.

Her old assistant left on a Friday and her replacement would be there on Monday. What would this one be like? Sexually promiscuous, a kleptomaniac, mentally unhinged? Hubert has assured her that this one was _different._ She sure fucking hoped so.

* * *

On Monday morning she commanded the attention of her office as usual, bergamot latte in hand, head held high as she once again set out to conquer. She had heard rumors that people in the office called her _Hegemon_ behind her back. Damn right, she was. She would slaughter every last man in this male dominated profession that thought her weak and incapable of handling the job of being the CEO. Her work spoke for itself, she had nothing to prove.

Hubert greeted her as always, giving her the rundown of what was on her schedule for today. Meeting, meeting, meeting, sign this, catered lunch so she could keep working, meeting, meeting, charity work tonight—the standard. After discussing the day at length he pressed a button on the wall and asked for the _new girl_ to be sent in. Edelgard prepared herself, ready to see another weak individual waltz through the doors of her office to greet her.

Instead, she got Byleth.

Byleth and her stockings. Her _legs_ , those wonderful sinful legs, in her _lacey black_ _stockings_.

And from that moment forward, Edelgard had found the one thing that would perhaps be the undoing in the stony visage she had so carefully crafted over the last five years. She felt an instinctive tightening between her legs and sunk her nails into the leather of her seat until she felt like they were going to snap.

_Fuck._

* * *

She watched the new girl, this Byleth, through the one-way glass of her frosted office doors. Edelgard wasn’t that paranoid, but she needed to keep her eyes on things in this office. Never knew when someone could be plotting her demise. Like Byleth. In her stockings. She could have been the leader of the coup for all she knew. Dismantling any self respect Edelgard held with a simple, sheer undergarment. 

However, the first couple of weeks with the new girl had been like a dream. She had submitted reports without being asked, showed up promptly to all of Edelgard’s meetings with a detailed outline of what would be happening, ordered her lunch ahead of time, and she always left the office _late._

While she was legally required to let her lazy workers go home at 5PM, Edelgard often stayed behind longer than that. Hubert was the only one she had known to consistently do that same, mostly because he was her right hand man and she needed him there.

But this Byleth, she left long after everyone had gone home—once even after _Hubert_ had left her side for the night. Everyday, when she leaves, she bids Edelgard a good night and to return home safely. None of her other assistants were ever so kind with their words unless they were trying to butter her up for something. She never respected unwarranted flattery. It was always a, _see you tomorrow_ , _Miss von Hresvelg,_ and a quick exit out those double glass doors to get as far away from her as possible. 

She always watches Byleth’s retreating form with a dry mouth. Why are Edelgard’s eyes always on her ass? And what about that one meeting where she was wearing that almost see through white shirt with the lacy black bra. She would have scolded any of her other female employees for dressing in such a salacious manner, they had a reputation to uphold. This wasn’t an office of whores.

Not Byleth, however. No, Edelgard had struggled to keep her eyes off of her chest during the entire forty-five minutes that they were seated together. They swayed too much, too beautifully endowed. This was immoral. Not that she was religious, she just had certain … standards. Maybe Byleth was exempt from those.

Hubert had said the girl hailed from Garreg Mach, that country bumpkin town that was miles away from Enbarr and enmeshed in the influence of the Church of Seiros. Her previous working history was nothing impressive. A standard business administration degree from the University of Faeghus, graduating summa cum laude. She had spent a year abroad in Almyra working in … fisheries? Strange. She had been living in Enbarr for close to three years now, previously working for the Ordelia Syndicate, and then some nonprofit run by the Church of Seiros, under the current Archbishop Rhea.

And now she was here with Edelgard, doing her very best to ensure that the Hegemon was supported. At work and in her damn filthy mind.

She could kill Hubert for doing this to her.

* * *

When Edelgard should be doing work, she isn’t.

Instead, she’s spinning around in circles in her office, thinking of all the ways she can slip those aforementioned lacey stockings off of Byleth’s toned and tight thighs. She wants to bend Byleth over her immaculate desk and fuck her like the animal that she is.

Byleth comes into her office that morning dressed in a long sleeved, black cashmere sweater and a teal, corduroy mini-skirt with a rather provocative slit on the side. She’s changed her stockings today. Sheer, with one lone seam running up the back. Edelgard sucks in a breath of air as Byleth greets her and sets a bergamot latte down on her desk. How did she know she was so parched?

Byleth is chirping on about business. It’s always business with her. What are they doing about the merger with Aegir industries? Hubert just forwarded an email from Ferdinand’s assistant about a meeting this Friday? They would be coming to the office to discuss things, and…

…Edelgard is not listening. She’s too busy watching Byleth shift her weight in those heels of hers. She’s been imagining it all week now. Everyone has gone home for the weekend and she and Byleth are the only ones left in the office. Her assistant will saunter her way into the office and bid Edelgard a good night. Edelgard will tell her to wait, there’s something that they need to discuss. On her desk. Byleth pinned down with Edelgard’s fingers pulling those stockings off her ass, shoving her fingers inside her panties and claiming her just as she wants. Her assistant won’t refuse her. She wants this too. She’s been baiting her for _weeks_. Don’t act coy now.

Byleth notices her glazed over expression and wonders if the other woman has been working too hard. Byleth’s older by three years, but Edelgard is light years ahead of her in terms of career and work experience. She admired the woman. Everyone thought she was so cold and calculating, but this was her business. She could run it anyway she saw fit and if they didn’t like it, the door was right there for them to walk through. Byleth had enjoyed it though, Edelgard had been curt, but seemed to respect her for her work. And that was more than enough.

The door opening behind them and Hubert’s distinctively male voice knocks Edelgard out of her perverted daydreaming. Byleth sees that as her cue to leave and Edelgard curses internally. Was she drooling? No, Byleth, come back. Talk to me about mergers and hedge funds again. Fucking, Hubert.

As Byleth leaves, Hubert raises his eyebrows at his boss and takes in her disoriented state. He was another one that wondered if she worked too hard at times, but that was none of his concern unless she was slipping in her duties. Edelgard narrows her eyes at him and grabs her rapidly cooling bergamot latte off her desk, _what does he want_? 

Has she forgotten about her meeting? She was supposed to be in the room five minutes ago. Fuck her meeting.

She just wants to stare at Byleth.

* * *

Edelgard hates going home.

The droll and empty penthouse she occupies is a testament to how devoid her life is of human contact beyond her time at work. Sometimes she wonders if she should get a cat, but she’s never been too inclined toward the care of animals. But, maybe she should try. Cats were self-sufficient. It could take care of itself while she was off at work crushing the self-esteem of everyone that had dared to cross swords with her. If it came to care for her, maybe she should name it… Byleth. Or Byby. Leth. Lethie. The thought was too stupid and she covered her face in shame.

She eats a dinner fit for a queen and retires to her room to bathe and get ready for another day. Sitting in her bathtub, overly perfumed with lavender and honey bath salts, she let’s her hair down for a moment and languishes in the warmth of the water.

Today had been hard. Ferdinand, that splendiferous, boastful idiot, who her family had once suggested her hand in marriage to, had appeared in her office to speak of _business_. Yes, business. Underneath it all, it had been a duel of words. Who could speak the most business jargon in less than one hour to overtake the other? Edelgard had won of course and Ferdinand had left her offices looking somewhat sullen and told her that he would be in touch.

Byleth, that wonderful woman who had made her life so much easier as of late, had appeared in her office less than twenty minutes later with a small slice of earl gray cake and a steaming cup of tea to relax her nerves. She was wearing lace today underneath her leather mini-skirt and cornflower blue chiffon blouse. Edelgard licked the flecks of cake that were caught on the side of her mouth, just as she was staring at Byleth’s tits. …Were they just as sweet, she wondered?

 _Are you okay?_ Always concerned.

Yes, Edelgard was. Now that Byleth was there.

She sank lower into the tub at the thoughts of what transpired today and placed one of her hands on her thighs. Her hand reached between her legs and she shuffled through her memories of what suited this occasion the best. Edelgard needed to _relax._ Which stockings should she use for perverted mental fodder tonight? The single black seams? The lace from today? The solid black? What about those thigh highs from last week? What type of garter belt had Byleth been wearing?

Her breath quickened, her head snapped against the porcelain surface behind her and she came screaming Byleth’s name.

* * *

There was planning for a charity event that needed her attention on Monday morning. Hubert had been droning on about profits all morning in his one on one meeting with her that morning and she found herself to be oddly disengaged. She wasn’t listening again. What was on her mind today?

She startled when Hubert followed up his next sentence about percentages with, _Byleth_ , and she instantly snapped to attention. He had figured it out. Of course he had, Hubert wasn’t an idiot. The man had been with her since she was a child, a retainer of sorts. He knew Edelgard better than she knew herself at times and he _knew_ why she was distracted. She gaped at him like a child that had been caught red handed and the smile on his face was positively devilish.

His hand hovered over the intercom that connected to Byleth’s desk. _Are you thinking about Byleth right now? Shall we call her into the office? She should be here to hear the details of this as well, yes?_ He turned his attention to the blue haired woman who sat just beyond Edelgard’s office and was currently speaking to someone on the phone. _Or perhaps we can just gaze at her from beyond the confines of this room. She can’t see what you’re doing in here, you know._

She glared at Hubert, but could find no words to counter what she was saying. He was the only one that knew that her sexual dispositions lie with that of her own sex. It was a secret she had harbored for years and had sworn him to secrecy or she would kill him. If the world knew, the image of the unfuckable Edelgard von Hresvelg would be ruined. She could hear it now— _dyke, butch, lesbian_ —queeeeeer. They would say, of course she was the way she was because she _hated_ men. She felt inferior. That’s why she was such a cold and heartless bitch.

Hubert realized the pleading look she had given him and realized that, perhaps, he had gone to far. He sighed while looking at his boss and crossed the room to place a calculating hand on her desk. This was _work_. She had no room for frivolous crushes in this place. Please, put this woman out of your mind lest she be your ruining.

Edelgard could try. Oh, how she could try.

But, she didn't.

* * *

Her monthly visitor was making her more on edge than she needed. She had almost been late as she struggled to get out of bed that morning. Day one was _always_ the fucking worst.

Edelgard had nearly cursed Hubert out that morning when he waltzed in on her trying to fumble her way through a half opened pack of pain medication. Her hands were shaking too much, she felt weak. Couldn’t focus. The doctor _had_ told her to start taking iron pills because she was too anemic. Of course she didn’t listen.

He was droning on about the presentation from the marketing department that she was supposed to be present for later that afternoon when she told him to _shut up._ What she really wanted to say was shut the _fuck_ up, but caught herself before it left her mouth. She didn’t want to hear about meetings, spreadsheets, or pie charts or whatever the fuck else he had to talk to her about. She was in pain and couldn't concentrate. Hubert had left her office promptly after that, muttering under his breath about the crimson tide and didn’t bother her for the rest of the morning.

Byleth came into the office shortly after with a tray of lavender tea and a warm heating pad. Where the hell did she get that from? She waltzes over to Edelgard’s desk, a sheep in the lion’s den seeking death. She leans over to place the tray down and Edelgard catches a glimpse down her scarlet button down. Her breasts are pressed together with an equally scarlet colored bra that almost matched her shirt. Edelgard finds herself descending into bliss despite the pain. Red _was_ her favorite color. And to see it on Byleth was exactly what she needed that morning.

_Hubert said you weren’t feeling well. Are you alright?_

I am now that you’re here. Edelgard peers at the cup on the tray and Byleth hands it over to her. It’s lavender, it'll help some with the cramps. She gives Edelgard a sympathizing look as if she understands what’s going on and tells her that she’ll postpone her meetings for the morning. She should lie out on one of those expensive couches she keeps in the office for nothing but show, and take a nap after she’s had her tea. And use the heating pad, too. Edelgard thanks her for her concern and does as she’s instructed.

If her lower regions didn’t resemble a crime scene right now, she probably would have taken the time to masturbate as well.

* * *

Byleth always leaves the office for her lunch breaks. Sometimes Edelgard wants to ask her if they can eat together. She hates sitting in this office—sometimes alone, sometimes with Hubert—stabbing at her salad dressed with oil and vinegar and slugging her way through expense reports from the last quarter. They’re doing well, of course they are. They’ve done nothing but exceed since she assumed control of this company. But, sometimes, she would like to do something else besides work. Maybe talk about the weather. Or clouds. Something.

She asks Byleth one winter morning if she would like to eat with her and Byleth looks a little taken aback by the suggestion. Eat… with Edelgard? With the boss? With the _Hegemon_?

She had heard what the people in the office called the young woman. Her ruthless nature, her sharp wit. The tales were legendary. Coming into this office at the young age of eighteen and turning it around to what it was today. Byleth knew of the stories of her previous assistants, too. How Edelgard had caused one girl to have a breakdown on her _second day_ on the job. She was apprehensive when she took this job. Sure, it would look good on her resume, but what about her mental health? She remembered calling her father after her interview and he nearly balked at the idea of her working for the von Hresvelg’s. But… it had been fine. So far, so good.

Edelgard feels like an idiot, but Byleth smiles at her and tells her she would love to. Her boss tells her not to worry about buying something. She’ll have it catered. Just tell her what she likes; she can have whatever she wants. Edelgard wishes she could have whatever she wants, too. Namely the taste between Byleth’s legs.

They sit in the office together in companionable silence at first. Edelgard is awkward and doesn't know how to talk to anyone outside of business and Byleth is unsure of who should talk first. Edelgard goes first, asks her how she’s enjoying the job? She’s been with them for four months now and she’s exceeded Edelgard’s expectations. Byleth blushes at the unexpected praise and takes a bite of her sandwich. She’s grateful and happy that Edelgard is so pleased with her. Edelgard is pleased with other things that she doesn't vocalize. Like her choice of leg wear today. Vertical striped stockings that give her legs the impression that they’re longer than they are… and those _boots_. Where did she get them?

Maybe they can talk about fashion? Edelgard compliments her on her shoes, how typical. Byleth seems to blush again and mumbles another word of thanks. She bought them down at that department store that just opened up close to the office. Edelgard notes the golden zipper on the side and her eye for designer labels comes to her immediately. Those are Michael Kors, aren’t they? Byleth has hidden her face in her sandwich now and seems embarrassed. Why should she be? Her boss was loaded; of course she would recognize high-end brands.

Edelgard seems oblivious to her discomfort because she latches onto this talk of fashion and asks Byleth question after question. Where does she shop? What are her favorite clothing brands? What’s her favorite color? Does she feel pressured to wear heels in the office? She shouldn’t, it’s her personal choice. Edelgard wouldn’t mind if she traded the heels for a flatter sole every now and then. Byleth nods and politely answers all her questions and she chews through the sandwich and almost her fingers at one point.

They finish up their lunch hour with a talk about the weather. How typical.

Edelgard is somewhat excited, she did it.

* * *

Byleth calls in sick for the first time and Edelgard’s mood is dour.

Today was a busy day. Hubert has slammed her with reports from HR about some type of sexual misconduct in the office and she wants to vomit. An affair? Or something? The wife had called the said offender and her husband at work screaming about divorce or something or other and it was up to Edelgard to review the notes on the matter just in _case._ She despises this sort of thing. Why couldn’t people keep their sexual inclinations out of the office? Oh, wait. She shouldn’t be talking.

Byleth calls in just as Edelgard reaches her office at 8AM. She sounds terrible. Like the poor thing ate a vat of bees for dinner and they stung her in the throat on their way down. She’s got a fever over one hundred degrees and she feels awful. She could _try_ and make it in or work from home or—Edelgard stops her before she can offer up another excuse. She should take the day off and rest. Something nasty was going around anyway. She had been feeling slightly under the weather herself as of late. Maybe she was catching it too.

She checks in with Byleth probably more than she should. Does she have medication? Food at home? Will she be okay? She heard Byleth chuckle on the other end of the line and her assistant assures her she will be all right. She’ll rest up over the weekend and be in bright and early to take care of anything she couldn’t get to today. The phone call ends and Edelgard sighs.

Guess no stockings, today.

* * *

She wants to know what Byleth’s hobbies are.

Fishing? _Fishing_? Okay. Oh, she likes being out in nature. That … was okay. Edelgard liked flowers she supposed. Oh, and animals. That's cute. Oh, she had a dog. A giant beast with too much fur. Don’t mind that, she looks like she can rip you to shreds, but she’s really gentle. You named her _what?_ Ghost? That’s… nice, Byleth. What else do you like? Fencing? That's interesting … you have a sword collection? I guess a young female living alone in the city has to protect herself to some degree… oh, and cooking. Yes, a hearty appetite is always well and good.

Myself? I …

What was Edelgard supposed to say? She wasn’t used to talking about herself. She could tell Byleth about her love of the arts. How she wished she could draw and paint until her heart exploded. Her hidden love of sweets, which she thinks Byleth has figured out by now. She would be ruined if Byleth knew how much she loved stuffed animals. A woman of her age and caliber shouldn’t be infatuated with such childish things. She’s fond of dancing. She used to regularly enter into ballroom competitions. Not so much as of late. Ah, Byleth is a terrible dancer. Maybe … she could show her sometime…. No. Stop that.

The clock in her office chimes. Ah, time to return to work.

* * *

Edelgard dreams of her at night sometimes.

Sometimes she’s got Byleth bent over her desk again, legs spread with her head buried between them. Byleth’s shirt is opened exposing that scarlet bra she was wearing that one day and Edelgard has her stockings fisted in her hands. She tastes like heaven, like she imagined she would. Sweet nectar pouring over her greedy hands and mouth as Byleth grips at her desk for balance. God, she’s so wet. Edelgard pushes two fingers in and pulls her forward toward her mouth again. Don’t pull away, I _want_ to taste you. To devour you.

There was that other dream where Byleth is fucking her now. With a strap on? That was different. Edelgard preferred the role of the dominator, but being held over her couch, having her ass smacked until it’s red and she’s fucked into oblivion was another delicious feeling she wishes she could emulate in reality. Oh, _fuck_. And she kept the stockings on. Byleth tears at her shirt, popping buttons along the way. Each pump of her hips has Edelgard’s cheeks pushing against the leather of her couch, now slick with her sweat. She’s going to come, _fuck._ The Byleth of reality was always so … demure and stoic at times. But, this was a dream. And she could have whatever she wanted in these dreams.

She always seems to go to work on those mornings feeling oddly satiated. Byleth greets her as always. What’s she wearing today? Hm, the single black seams again. But that red skirt is _new_. And a yellow sweater. Odd color combination, but for Byleth, it works. Everything works.

Edelgard drops her purse onto her desk and motions for Byleth to follow her into the office. They have another charity event coming up soon, an auction for women and the arts. She was wondering if Byleth would like to accompany her this time. Edelgard realizes her wording and starts rambling on about company loyalty or something. _Idiot, why did you sound like you were asking her on a date??_ If Byleth noticed anything, she doesn’t say it and says she would be happy to go. If it’s to show support for Edelgard, she’ll be there. How loyal.

Edelgard mentions a dress code and Byleth asks her what should she wear? How perfect an opportunity to suggest that the two of them go _shopping_. She says they’ll leave early to find something, the _perfect_ dress for Byleth to wear. Of course, Edelgard needs something for herself as well. But, Byleth. Oh, what will Byleth wear?

They leave in Edelgard’s town car at 3PM and the rest of the office is nearly shook to its core that Edelgard—their ruler—is leaving so _early_. And with her _assistant_? Hubert merely sighs at Edelgard’s indiscretion. He must remember that for all her talent, she is still _twenty-three_. A young woman whose heart sometimes precedes her damn brain.

Byleth bounces in her seat and runs her hands along the fabric of the chair she’s currently sitting in. Leather, of course. Everything in this car is covered in materials that scream _wealth_ to her and she feels out of her element. Edelgard pours a glass of sparkling water for herself and asks if Byleth will like some. No, that’s okay. She doesn’t want to touch anything in here, afraid that she might break it.

They go to some expensive store and Edelgard waltzes in with the same confidence she exudes in the office. The people in the shop seem to know her and are quick to take her personal effects and offer her a glass of wine as she sets off explaining what she needs from them. When she gestures toward Byleth who is standing there, hands in the pockets of her winter coat, they grab at her, immediately divest her of her coat and push her off to be measured. Edelgard sits there, legs crossed and her wine glass balanced in her hands as Byleth models dress after dress for her.

White? No, this isn’t a wedding. Pink? Too juvenile. Red? No, that’s her color. Black? Yes, _yes_ , that’s perfect.

It’s a classic number with a bit of a twist. A simple silk A-line evening dress, shoulders bare, with a high slit running along the length of the right side. There’s a layer of tooling that’s decorated with velvet roses running along the center of the bodice and follows the length of the dress, ending in a slight train in the back. It’s _perfect._ Look at her _legs._ Byleth seems to be overwhelmed by all the attention she’s getting and the way her boss is _looking_ at her. Maybe she just … really loves fashion?

Edelgard comes up beside Byleth and walks around in a circle of appraisal. How will they do her hair? Edelgard leans forward to ruffle her bangs. Up high and elegant for the evening. Simple. Classic. And her shoes? Silver. Manolo Blahnik’s. Byleth has no idea who or what these names are, but who is she to refute what her boss wants? This is part of her job, after all.

Edelgard picks out a dress for herself to be delivered to her home. Something red and extravagant. Of course. That woman lived in red. They leave the store, Edelgard satisfied with her work and Byleth largely confused by the whole ordeal, but doesn’t ask. She’d heard that rich people were eccentric, but she didn’t know they were like … _this_.

Edelgard takes her home, a neighborhood for the working class of Enbarr. Ah, the bridge and tunnel crew, of course. She thanks Byleth for her time and bids her a goodnight. She will see her tomorrow before the auction. They will get ready at Edelgard’s house, of course. Byleth just shrugs, okay?

She closes the door and Edelgard falls over in a heap of joy as the car takes off.

Oh, tomorrow was going to be _glorious_.

* * *

Byleth shows up at her penthouse after work the next day. Edelgard had taken the day off, as she had to go down to the museum to check on preparations with Hubert for the auction that night. It looked beautiful. Everything would be so _beautiful._

She doesn’t really see Byleth until her team is done with making her look glamorous for the evening, but it was worth the wait. Byleth looks as beautiful as she imagined she would, her hair piled high and curly on her head, and that dress accentuating her curves in all the right places. That curve of exposed leg causes her heart rate to increase.

Her assistant is currently standing in the middle of her living room by the fireplace, looking at something that's on the mantel. Oh, pictures of her family. Edelgard walks over to her and clears her throat to get Byleth’s attention. She wasn’t used to someone peeking into her private world like this. Byleth turns around and smiles warmly at her. She looks _nice_. Just …nice? Does she desire her in this dress? Is she thinking the same filthy things as Edelgard does? Probably not. Edelgard could dream.

Hubert calls up to them from below and they descend, dressed to the nines, to meet him. He catches sight of Byleth and comments on how lovely she looks for the night. Edelgard wants to punch him when he shoots her a sly look. He thought he told her to _mind that crush of hers._

Edelgard probably drinks more than she should over the course of the evening. She’s nervous, she wants this auction to go well. She believes in the power of the arts. It’s the most she can do after she had to stifle her own creative passions long ago. How she wanted to be an artist… and yet she was bound by duty. Oh well, no one had to know what she still did in the privacy of her home.

Byleth disappears from her side during the night, probably confused about the social rules for this event. She asks Hubert to watch out for her while she talks to the guests that have started to pile into the banquet hall. Oh, God, why is _Ferdinand_ here? Stop waving at her. Idiot.

Everyone throws around money just as she hoped they would. Yes, buy all of this art that these woman have painstakingly created. It would do the world well if they focused on the arts just a _little_ bit more. She descends from her podium in search of her assistant. She finds Byleth talking to some rather brutish man over by their table for the evening. He’s looking at her legs. _Back off_.

Edelgard tries to waltz her way between the two, but she is distracted by a familiar face coming her way. Dimitri. How kind of her stepbrother to show his haggard face at one of her events. She hasn’t seen him since their last family dinner from two months ago. They keep the conversation short and sweet. He tells her about a business dealing with Claude. Ah, the current heir of the von Riegan family. They were going through a bit of a legitimacy spat, weren’t they? How scandalous. He’ll have his people forward her people some information. It would benefit all of them if they were on the same page, wouldn’t it? Sure. She doesn’t care. She wants to get to Byleth.

She excuses herself from Dimitri’s incessant chatter and heads back over to Byleth who is indulging another _man_. As Edelgard sidles up behind Byleth, the man visibly pales and excuses himself when he realizes whom she works for. He scuttles away like a disgusting bug. Edelgard is relieved. How is Byleth enjoying the evening? Her assistant shrugs; she never knew people could spend so much _money_ on art. Edelgard finds her amusing. She's already bought her piece for the night, it's standing right in front of her. She... just doesn't know it yet.

The night winds down and Edelgard finds herself drunk to the point that she is tripping on her dress during one of her conversations with some politician that has pulled her way to talk about something inane. Byleth, seemingly out of the shadows, appears to take care of her boss. She politely excuses her boss from the conversation and asks Edelgard if she is okay. She’s wonderful. Byleth is touching her shoulders and she’s so _warm_. She wants to know what other parts of Byleth are warm.

Hubert excuses Edelgard for the night as the crowds began to disperse and find their own way home. The Hegemon is giggling a little too much and Byleth asks Hubert if it’s okay if she sees Edelgard home before returning herself. He takes in the state of the assistant and his boss and hazards a guess… that that is a _terrible_ idea. The office was currently awash with rumors of the two of them, this would do not good. Byleth is insistent and Edelgard stumbles in her heels as Byleth tries to hold her steady. With a resigned sigh, Hubert agrees. _Fine, but stay no longer than you need to._

What did _he_ mean by that?

* * *

Byleth’s head slams against Edelgard’s front door and she feels warm pooling in her stomach as the shorter woman is grasping at her in every freaking direction. _How_ did this happen?

Edelgard had been a sloppy mess in the town car, climbing over everything, giggling at nothing. She had fallen over in Byleth’s lap, her coiffed hair coming loose from its elaborate twists and falling all over her face. It was amusing for a bit, but Byleth noticed something else there. Edelgard had placed her fingers on her lips when Byleth had tried to speak. No, there was something she had to say.

She kissed her, grabbing firmly on Byleth’s chin and pulling her into a rough entanglement. She tasted like that expensive champagne she had been drinking all-night and smelled like carnations. She should have pulled away. Byleth had been drinking that night as well. She was nowhere as drunk as Edelgard was, but maybe her sense of judgement was just a _little_ skewed. Edelgard pulled away from her and the _look_ her boss was giving her sent shivers up her spine.

She had seen that look before but tried to ignore it. During their meetings, during their lunchtime together, during the times random times that Byleth had wandered into her office for a quick question or two. She felt like her boss was trying to undress her with those sharp, lavender eyes. And for Byleth, well... Edelgard was beautiful, yes. And she may have had an itty bitty tiny crush on her… but this was her _boss_. The woman that freaking employed her. She was not fucking her boss!

Oh, but Edelgard wanted to.

Edelgard started slurring about stockings. Byleth and her _fucking_ fuck me stockings. Why did she always have to wear those damn stockings? Edelgard pulled her forward again and smashed their lips together. Hard, fast, with tongue. Did she _know_ how crazy she was driving her? Byleth blinked innocently. No, she really didn’t. But now she did. Wait, what was that about her stockings?

Anyway, they were both young and dumb. So she let Edelgard take her to bed that night. Strip her of that gown she had so lovingly picked out for her. Mumbles about stockings again. Edelgard was going to leave a damn _hickey_ on her neck if she didn’t stop. The smaller woman’s hands dipped down into her panties and prodded her with all the desperation in the world. Seiros, how she _wanted_ her.

Edelgard kept her pinned to the bed, grinding against her desperately as she wanted to relive her own tension. But she wanted to get to Byleth first, make her come her freaking brains out like she had been dreaming about for weeks now. And those soft pillowy, beautiful breasts. How she had wondered what they looked like for so long. Perfect, rosy buds that she wanted to play with until the end of time. Byleth had tried to reciprocate in some way… but no. This was war in the bedroom and Edelgard was going to win every damn time.

Byleth awoke the next morning with a slight headache and a face full of silver hair. She peered down. There was Edelgard; equally as naked, snoring… snuggled possessively on her chest.

 _Fuck_.

* * *

Edelgard was a bundle of nerves on Monday morning.

Oh, I fucked Byleth.

I fucked Byleth. I fucked Byleth. I am _fucked_.

Hubert was in the office earlier than she was that morning and waiting for her in her office. She had been ignoring his calls all weekend and he wanted to know what the deal with. He could see it written all over her face as she sat quietly down at her desk and refused to move her eyes from her computer.

_You fucked Byleth, didn’t you?_

Click, click. No. Click. Tap, tap.

Hubert left the room is exasperation when he realized the young woman wasn’t going to answer any of his evasive questions. She requested to be left alone for the morning. No meetings, no phone calls, she just wanted to spend the day secluded in her office. But, she couldn’t. Because Byleth showed up exactly an hour later with a high collar sweater on, a short skirt … and _stockings._ The lace ones. Oh, God.

Edelgard’s hand hovered over the intercom on her desk. She couldn’t avoid this one. She could have fired Byleth… well, let her go. With a nice lump of hush money for the whole affair. Please don’t tell the world that I’m gay. Or that I sleep with my staff. My legacy would never recover.

Please don’t tell the world I have a weakness for women’s stockings on nice long legs.

However, Byleth beat her too it. Her phone rang a couple of seconds later and she looked up to see Byleth staring directly back at the frosted glass of her office. She knew she couldn’t see her, but she was hoping that she did. Edelgard picked up the phone. _We should talk._ At least someone was being an adult about this.

* * *

Byleth wanted to continue … with their … affair. Or whatever this was.

They go out that night to have _dinner._ Edelgard tells her they will have to be discreet; she can’t risk something like this getting out. Byleth understands. She’s been with both men and women … and understands the stigmas that still lie in their world. But she’s never been with a woman like Edelgard before and that makes this whole venture … somewhat exciting. Scandalous, if you will.

Two glasses of wine turn into laughter and drunken folly. Edelgard takes her home and attacks her like a rabid animal again. The hickeys from before still haven’t healed and she wants to add more to her collection on Byleth’s body.

They're in bed and she pulls Byleth's thighs onto her face. Byleth could have sworn there were imaginary hearts coming out of the other women’s head. Her tongue slides against her in every which way and Byleth feels a shiver run down her spine. Edelgard grips hard enough on her hips to leave imprints with her fingernails and she won’t let go even after she makes Byleth come the first time. It’s sensitive, Byleth pleads with her as she grasps Edelgard’s headboard for breath. Edelgard pulls back and stares at her with that same look of dominance from before. She doesn’t care; she wants to make her come until she can’t feel her legs. Byleth grasps the headboard for dear life as Edelgard continues until _she’s_ had her fill.

She slaps her assistant’s ass when Byleth’s legs buckle after her third orgasm, disoriented and spent. Edelgard steps down off her bed to admire the panting woman on the bed in front of her. She does good work. Good girl.

* * *

She’s wrapping up the end of the day with Hubert and he asks her a question that’s none of his business. _Why_ does Byleth keep wearing turtlenecks? Edelgard just smiles.

* * *

Hubert almost catches them one day.

Byleth has got Edelgard bent over her desk, two fingers hooked inside of her. It’s their lunch hour, but of course they’re fucking instead of eating. Priorities. She’s pushing her against the desk and for a second, the heavy piece of furniture almost moves with the force of them moving against it. There’s a knock at Edelgard’s door and they both freeze in horror. Edelgard quickly pushes Byleth back and tries to fix her hair, while Byleth scavenges the office for her stockings. _Where_ are her stockings?

Edelgard shoves Byleth under her desk and tells her to keep quiet as she makes herself presentable for whoever is disturbing them at this hour. Byleth, bare legged and just as mussed, struggles to adjust her shirt over her bra. Fucking breasts. Fucking torture contraption. Edelgard seems to scoot closer to her desk and squeezes Byleth even further into the tight space. Her eyes light up in a moment of inspiration …oh; Edelgard forgot to put her underwear on.

She leans forward and pushes her tongue between Edelgard’s folds and feels the younger woman physically bristle. Nope. She was going to eat something during her lunch hour and this was it. Edelgard tries to snap her thighs shut, but Byleth was stronger physically and pries them open and settles her head between them. She recognizes the intruder’s voice. It’s Hubert. Always damn Hubert.

Meanwhile, Edelgard is gripping the edges of her desk until her fingers turn whiter than they already are. Hubert has been having some problems down in sales. They’ve been …uninspired as of late. Does she have any ideas to raise morale? No, not really. Her morale is pretty damn high; she doesn’t really care about anyone else. Her eyes drift away from Hubert for a quick second and she spots Byleth’s stockings hanging over the edge of one of her couches and pales. Her underwear is also over there somewhere. Please, don’t notice it.

Hubert says something about consulting the department head when Edelgard can give him no other direction, and apologizes for interrupting her lunch hour. Why isn’t she eating? Oh, someone is. But, it’s just not her. She squeaks out that she isn’t hungry and if that will be all, _Hubert_. Please.

After he closes the office door, Edelgard is about to chide Byleth for her insanity. He could have caught them. What did she think …she was doing… oh, no, please, continue. I’m just … no, it’s fine. Yeah. Do that thing with your tongue again.

After Byleth finishes her off and crawls out from under the desk, she suggests that Edelgard let her keep an extra pair of her stockings in the bottom drawer of desk. You know, just in case.

* * *

They’ve been having sex for the better part of two months now and it’s almost spring when Edelgard shyly brings up one of her fantasies with Byleth. They’ve gone out for lunch today, wanting to enjoy the good weather that’s settled in Enbarr as of late. She asks Byleth if she’s ever considered … using something extra in the bedroom. Byleth blinks at her innocently. Extra … like what?

Edelgard orders the offending item during one of her solo lunch hours and asks Byleth to come over when the item is delivered to her home a few days later. _Oh_. Byleth’s eyes comb over said item with a little bit of trepidation. She’s never used one of those … on another girl before. _Strap on, Byleth._ Say the word with me. Strap. On.

She feels ridiculous when Edelgard fashions the sex toy on her and lays back on her bed, naked as the day she was born and motions Byleth forward. She can’t even look her in the eye, she was blushing so hard. Edelgard places a gentle hand on her face and turns her to meet her eyes. _Byleth, it’s just me._ Yeah. Edelgard. Her boss. The woman she’s routinely seen reduce grown men to tears as they leave her office after a meeting with her. The Hegemon of von Hresvelg Corp. _That’s_ what makes this whole thing all the more embarrassing. She gently massages Byleth’s face as she reaches with her other hand and pulls her forward. Well, get in there, my dear.

The first time is awkward. Edelgard’s legs are in the air and Byleth isn’t used to this thrusting motion. She’s not a guy; she wasn’t born with this equipment. God, the stamina they must have for this. Edelgard insists they try again, Byleth isn’t so sure.

They’re at Edelgard’s house again on a Friday night. She thinks maybe if they drank a little, Byleth would feel less self conscious about the whole thing. So she tips white wine to her lips and tells her to drink up. She wants her to get nice and fuzzy before they retire to the bedroom for other types of fun.

Maybe her plan worked, because Byleth nearly drags her into the room and throws her on the bed after a heated make out session by the fireplace. Edelgard is beyond excited when they’ve got each other stripped down to the needed essentials—which is nothing. Byleth starts muttering about where Edelgard threw the offensive toy from last week. She fishes it out of a bedside drawer, fixes it on, somewhat drunkenly and stares down at Edelgard with a look that has the smaller woman squirming. Byleth sticks two fingers into Edelgard to test out her wetness and merely smirks as she looks at her fingers. She’s always ready, isn’t she?

Byleth pulls her forward with more force than Edelgard is used to and hikes her legs over arms, bending her at an angle that has her back on the bed and legs up over Byleth’s shoulders. Byleth pushes into her, with the same force as before and Edelgard’s head almost hits the base of the headboard. _This_ was different. Byleth won’t stop staring at her as she lets out small gasps of pleasure. Edelgard reaches her arms out to try and grasp onto Byleth in some way, but the other woman knocks her arms out of the way and pins her to the bed. Oh. This is what she had said she wanted right? She didn’t think Byleth would actually …

Edelgard’s gasps turn to the same pleas reminiscent of the first time she had Byleth sit on her face. She’s doing it. She’s actually fucking her like she asked. Every time Edelgard tries to move or switch position, Byleth uses a free hand and squeezes her chin and cheeks gently. She shakes her head. _No_. Edelgard opens her mouth slightly to bite on Byleth’s index finger. Who did this woman think she was, telling _her,_ no? It's wet and it's hot and she keeps pounding her until Edelgard can hardly breathe anymore. She comes once, Byleth flips her over, pulls her ass into the air and pushes her face down into the pillows. Edelgard must be drooling now. She’s gone to another planet for sure. She had never been more turned on in her _life_.

Byleth wakes up the next morning and takes in the state of Edelgard. There are bruises and handprints on her boss’s red ass and scratches on Byleth’s upper back. Oh, there it was again. The shyness from before descends on Byleth’s features and Edelgard had the audacity to giggle at her embarrassment. Had wild animals attacked them the night before? No, just Byleth.

* * *

Byleth stays over the entire weekend and fucks her in the living room, against the kitchen counter, in the shower, against a wall in the hallway, and bent over one of the chairs in the study. Edelgard walks into the office on Monday morning with a bit of a limp, her bruises covered, and feeling … very sore down there. Byleth catches her eyes in the morning and looks at her as if nothing has happened. _Good morning, Miss von Hresvelg._

She likes it better when she calls her, El.

* * *

Hubert catches Edelgard smacking her hand against Byleth’s ass one morning and he tells her that this _has_ to stop. They've been acting like deranged teenagers for the last couple of months and people are starting to _talk_. Why is Edelgard smiling so much? Why is Byleth always missing her stockings? Why are they always together _so_ much? Edelgard shrugs. Byleth is her assistant, nothing more.

Hubert sighs and slaps something down on Edelgard’s desk and she pales. It’s a picture of Byleth… that she drew. A nude portrait at that. How did he _get_ this? Edelgard looks at him like she wants to commit murder right then and there and Hubert sneers at her. She should mind how lofty her brain has become as of late and remember _who she is_. He found this tucked in with a stack of reports she had sent to the compliance director. She should be grateful that he found it when he did, lest the _whole_ company find out that her rumored infatuation with her _assistant_ is true!

Hubert left Edelgard’s office with an ultimatum. _End this, or **I** will. _

* * *

Byleth was busy that Saturday morning, so Edelgard couldn’t distract herself with sex. So she did the next best thing, retail therapy. She bought herself so many unnecessary handbags and shoes, maybe picked out a couple of things for Byleth too— _I want to rip this lingerie off of her._

The shopping had given her a high for a little while, but it quickly died off when she was having lunch in some café. As she approached the door, her mood dropped even further. It was raining. As if the day couldn’t get any worse. She returned to her table and texted Byleth again. _Sorry, El, I’m a little busy today._ Busy? Too busy for her, El? She wouldn’t believe it.

She was miserable. She hated Hubert. Hated her job. Hated her pride. Hated her world. She wanted to tuck herself into the folds of Byleth’s warm arms and fall asleep for an eternity. She wanted to rub her face against her stockings like a deranged cat. Maybe she was. Maybe she should get that cat.

The rain soon turned into a thunderstorm. She didn’t want to stay in this café, but she also didn’t want to brave the mess that was currently outside. It was like she was seeing a physical representation of her life manifested in front of her. Wild, out of control. When had she ever been this messy before? She was always so refined and carefully collected. Everything about her was so meticulous. But, Byleth, sweet, gentle, unassuming Byleth had changed all of that.

She felt something wet prickle the corner of her eyes. Seiros, she was falling in _love_ with the woman.

* * *

Byleth opens her door to find Edelgard drenched and looking miserable. Ghost, Byleth’s barely one year old Alaskan Husky, is all over her before she even comes through the door. What a happy little … big dog. Her assistant is surprised, but when Edelgard looks up with those pitiful lavender eyes, like a wounded puppy, she steps aside to let her through. Why are her eyes so red? Did something happen?

Edelgard hears a man’s voice and bristles. He steps out into the hallway. Tall, golden hair that’s greying at the roots. _Who_ is this? She feels a surge of irrational anger before Byleth turns down the hallway and tells Jeralt—her _father_ —to grab some towels for their surprise guest. When Jeralt disappears and Byleth turns back to her, Edelgard drops her bags and grabs the woman by the collar to kiss her. She needs her. _Now_.

Byleth gently coaxes her way out of Edelgard’s hold and muses the top of her hair. Please, calm down for a minute. Take off your shoes; here give me your bags. You look a mess. I’ll go get some clothes for you to change into. Thanks, dad. No, this is Edelgard. Yes, a friend, a very good friend. Go take a shower and go relax. I'll come for you in a bit, we're about to have dinner. 

How jealous Edelgard had been in that instant, only to learn that the reason why Byleth was so busy was because her _father_ was in town. She felt like an idiot as she climbed into the bathtub that was infinitely smaller than her own. She gazed around Byleth's bathroom and found it to be a mess. So this is where she got ready every morning before ascending into Edelgard's world? Were those ... stockings? Hanging off of the shower rack? Focus, Edelgard. 

Byleth had never seen Edelgard look so young as she timidly appeared around the edge of the hallway, dressed in some of Byleth's clothing, and stared at her from afar. Jeralt was busy recounting some story to his daughter that she was laughing at. Edelgard didn't want to intrude, this seemed like a private moment. And she felt awkward, so terribly awkward. And stupid. Jeralt waved this mysterious friend of his daughter's over and told her to take a seat at the table. Dinner would be ready soon. 

They ate, they talked. Byleth plays footsie with her under the table. Edelgard smiles, if only for a little while. She only scrunches her nose in disgust when she realizes the dog has joined in, too. She’s... currently licking her toes. Jeralt retires early that night and Byleth pulls Edelgard into her room. 

They make love that night. Quiet, contained, gentle, soft. Jeralt is in the next room over and while Byleth hates sneaking around like some overgrown teenager, she doesn't want her father to know what she's doing in the other room. Edelgard comes, biting down on Byleth's shoulder and with the inability to calm down. _I love you_. 

Byleth turns her head toward Edelgard as she feels something wet against her cheek. _Shh, its okay._ She plants gentle kisses all over her face, as the younger woman just won't seem to calm down. She's snotting all over Byleth's shoulder and holding onto the older woman for dear life. _I don't want to lose you_. Byleth just kisses her, on her forehead, on her eyelids, on her cheeks, softly on the lips. It calms Edelgard down and she finds that her head hurts from her over exertion of emotion. Byleth spoons her from behind, intertwining their arms and linking their hands together. 

Hubert wants them to stop. What should they do? Should Byleth resign? Should she just come out and expose herself to the world? She doesn't know what to do. Life has never been this messy before and it hurts. Byleth nods, listening to all her worries as they pour out of her like word vomit. They'll figure something out. Don't worry. 

* * *

Byleth is missing from the office on Monday morning and Edelgard finds the reason in the newspaper that's waiting for her on her desk. There she is, a photograph of her leaving Byleth's apartment from the other morning. Wearing Byleth's _clothes._ Well, _shit._

Hubert shows up in her office, a stony look on her face and she can't meet his eyes. He’ll take care of this. He always does.

Byleth’s employment is discreetly discontinued. She understands. Edelgard is assigned a new assistant. A man. She hates him immediately. Ferdinand sends her a text later that week: _If I knew you swung that way, I wouldn’t have tried so hard when our families were trying to get us together._ Fuck. Him.

She hasn’t seen Byleth for a week and the media circus has largely died down. Her employees see her in a different light. Perhaps the Hegemon wasn’t as cold as they perceived. Maybe she was a regular human being with the same needs they had. They start seeing a gentler side of the young woman. She doesn’t leave her office until it’s time to head home in the evening.

Byleth sends her a text, _Come talk when you’re ready._

She decides maybe it’s time she stops hiding from the world. Like she always said, no one fucks with Edelgard von Hresvelg.

* * *

She issues a statement to the world… well; really, just to Enbarr cause no one else really cares about this mess except the local gossip magazines. And maybe some of the homophobes hanging around in the wings of her company. She likes women, so what. She likes women a _lot_. Why should that matter?

She knows she violated the rule—her own rule—about workplace relationships, and she apologizes for that misstep in her duties at their CEO. But she was a damn twenty-three year old with needs. And she liked stockings. _Lacey_ stockings a whole damn lot. Okay, she didn’t say that, but that’s what she was thinking. Maybe they shouldn’t be so strict with the no dating rule. It makes things harder on everyone … and maybe she could loosen the rules of this place… just a _tiny bit._ She would be taking a leave of absence, but her stepbrother, Dimitri, would be coming in to fill her shoes. If they really needed her, they knew where to find her. She needed time to think.

Hubert held praise, if not slight contempt, for the rough draft she had prepared. But he thanked her for her maturity and assured her he would be waiting for her when she returned. Maybe a change of scenery would be good for her. The only scenery she wanted to see was Byleth’s backside beyond the glass of her office, but she didn’t say that. He already knew.

She shows up to Byleth’s apartment that night and her former assistant welcomes her in without another word. They talk. They have sex. She cries a little and Byleth strokes her head as she falls asleep. In the morning, as Byleth cooks them breakfast, she asks her a question.

_When did you start liking me?_

Edelgard feels her face heat up. Ghost is licking her feet again.

_It was your stockings. It was always your goddamn stockings._

* * *

Edelgard takes her time.

They go on a trip to Garreg Mach to escape the madness of Enbarr. She draws a whole lot and always hides in embarrassment when Byleth asks to see her drawings. No, she can’t show these to anyone. Especially, not her girlfriend. …Hm, girlfriend.

Jeralt welcomes them into his home that evening and embarrasses Byleth with tales of her childhood. Edelgard asks him why she likes fishing so much and the blush on Byleth’s face grows. They lay in her childhood bedroom and Edelgard smiles her way through pictures of Byleth in the past. She sees a picture of Sitri, her deceased mother. They have the same smile. They trade secrets of their pasts for a little while longer and Byleth falls asleep before Edelgard, mouth wide open and drool coming out her mouth.

Disgustingly endearing.

* * *

Edelgard draws more. Byleth hangs around as inspiration.

Dimitri seems to be losing his mind with running the company. Hubert creeps him out. Oh, well. He could deal for a little while longer.

Byleth takes her own break and disappears out into the countryside during the week. When she returns, she tells Edelgard to close her eyes as she squeezes something furry into her hands. …A … cat. Didn't Edelgard say she was thinking about getting one? It blinks its wide blue eyes and mews pathetically at her. Edelgard looks at Byleth’s smiling face and winces slightly. She said… she wanted one, but she wasn’t expecting this. The cat mews again and licks her hand. Maybe this will be okay.

Byleth is going to town with the strap on that night, when something furry touches her feet. She flinches and Edelgard is about to chide her when she catches the kitten waltzing across her bed like she owns the place. Didn’t they put her in her crate for the night?

It meows. Feed me.

Edelgard massages the bridge of her nose in exasperation, sighs, and falls to her pillow. Byleth has scooped the offending animal up and it’s pathetic meows are quieted by the gentle clicking of her tongue. She leaves the room in search of some food for the little one and Edelgard sulks at her retreating form. Did a kitten really just steal her girlfriend’s attention? 

This would take some work.

* * *

Two months pass and Edelgard decides it’s probably time to return to the company. Byleth has started another job again, her previous scandal seemingly forgotten in the dregs of time. She’s delighted to see that Hubert has replaced her assistant again; it’s her old one from before Byleth. How is she? How’s the baby? The family? That’s good to hear. The assistant is probably a little startled by Edelgard’s lack of formality, but she’s softer now. More… human.

She sits down at her desk and relishes in the familiar feelings of this place. Just as she begins her first day back, Edelgard reaches down and pulls open the bottom drawer. Ah, there they are. She rubs the soft fabric of the stockings across her face and inhales the scent. _Byleth_. With great reluctance, she presses the fabric back into the drawer and pulls out her portfolio. She had work to do. Besides, she would see her girlfriend tonight. She could wait.

Her phone vibrates on her desk and she picks it up to see Byleth has sent her a message.

_Which ones for the first day, El?_

Three separate pictures of Byleth’s legs in three different pair of stockings come up. Feeling her mouth go dry, Edelgard quickly glances up at the door and flicks the lock button underneath her desk. She clicks her phone on again and nearly groans.

_Edelgard, you better not be masturbating in your office._

She quickly texted back a reply and then parted the band of her skirt and slipped her fingers into her underwear, leaning back as for as her chair would allow.

_Better believe I fucking am._

Who was she kidding?

Work could fucking wait.

_fin_


End file.
